


We Never Learn, We Been Here Before

by imnotevil13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: English is not my native language, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: It wasn’t the first time Akaashi got a cold in his life, and yet, being a second year in high school, he still kept ignoring the sign. Which, of course, he deeply regrets it later.#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there’s still any mistake.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	We Never Learn, We Been Here Before

**Author's Note:**

> A BokuAka sick fic which no one asking for and yet I keep writing one though. It can be read as a standalone or we can pretend it as a prequel of my _[‘Every Day You’re Here, I’m Healing’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997826)_ fic. Either way, I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!  
>   
> The title is from _Harry Styles – Sign of the Times_.

It started with a sneeze. 

Just once. 

That night, Akaashi just shrug it off and this time he deeply regrets it in the morning. 

The weather had gone colder than before, that’s true, but his drilling volleyball practice was enough for him to count it as exercise for warming up his body. So, long story short, it must be rare for him to catch a cold. And yet, still, he’d fall to one. 

The first thing Akaashi notice that morning when he woke up was the dryness feeling in his throat. He only took a gulp of water because he thought it must be just a leftover from his sleeping last night. Though it helped him to case off the dryness, the uncomfortable feeling in his throat still lingers. He chose to ignore it though, then the rest of his morning had spent like usual; a warm breakfast, a trip to school, and volleyball morning practice, of course. 

He was the second person, after Bokuto, who arrived at the gym. His captain was as energetic as usual, nothing different. They waited the other members to come with spending the time inside the clubroom, talking about practice and moves, when he suddenly remembered the volleyball club proposal he should give to Yamiji-sensei like, a month ago. Which sadly he gave it to Bokuto instead because he need his captain’s signature to complete it. 

But of course, his dearest captain totally forgot about it. 

That was the time when his second sneeze happened again. 

When both unboxing the dusty boxes of files from the storage. 

“You okay Akaashi?” his captain asked which replied quickly with, 

“I’m fine Bokuto-san.” 

Then they continued to search again. 

Actually, he didn’t. If he could be honest, Akaashi felt a little restless that time. As if his body senses something wrong happening and it’s trying to tell him. But Akaashi being himself, he thought not much about it and focused on finding the document instead, because it was more important. 

They finally found it after spending a fifteen minutes straight of diving into a sea of many files. And by that time, all of Fukurodani members had arrived and thus, they set off to practice. 

The morning practice felt somewhat different for Akaashi. He barely finished his three laps around the gym without killing his lungs, all voices around him somehow became irritating, and he couldn’t swallow anything Yamiji-sensei said during his speech due to the fullness feeling in his head. And it was an important speech because it’s concerning his team dynamic. 

But the worst of all, was the aching in his body. 

He couldn’t pinpoint which part of his body that started to ache. It wasn’t just his joints. It was the whole part of his body screaming in agony. And he began to lose his steady breath already. 

Konoha was the one who notice. The third year said that he was _‘breathing funny’_ and he looked like he was overheated despite the cold air. Once again Akaashi dismissed him with another _‘I’m fine’_ and he began to wonder if he said that purely only to answer or actually to convince himself. 

Thankfully, despite the suspicious look Konoha threw to him, he didn’t push any further. 

To be honest, Akaashi didn’t remember much what happen during that morning practice. He had made many mistakes, he remembered that, he just couldn’t recall what was those mistakes was. The only thing he remembered was, Bokuto didn’t stick to him and bothering him too much like he usually did. And truly, though it disappointing him, it helped Akaashi for composing himself so he wouldn’t pass out during practice. But still, Bokuto’s less interaction makes Akaashi felt something was missing from his daily life. Because though sometimes he was a handful, it was Bokuto’s presences which brought colors to Akaashi’s dull life. He missed those already. 

The aching in his body worsened when the first period of his class started. And the heat was building up. 

Just like what happen to Yamiji-sensei that morning, this time Akaashi also got a trouble listening to what his teacher said in front of the class. His voices sound distant. It’s as if he spoke in a foreign language instead of their native Japanese. 

Akaashi heard it when his teacher repeating a single syllable over and over again like a broken record it became irritating to his ears, but he just didn’t understand what he was saying. Until, the said teacher stood beside his desk and patted his shoulder. 

Akaashi jerked in surprise. 

And it made his head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer. 

“Akaashi, go to the infirmary. Now.” 

His vision got blurry when he glanced up to see Kataoka-sensei, and once again his head had a hard time to processing what was his teacher just said right then. When he manages to understand, finally, Akaashi muttering a simple _‘okay’_ before he tried to get up. And to be honest, it was so hard. His legs didn’t listen when Akaashi told them to move, so with a little help from his teacher, Akaashi manage to stand up. 

Then the world suddenly flipped. 

The last thing Akaashi remembered was the echo of shouting from his classmates and his teacher. The next was just a blur of memories of someone carrying him and the sound of sliding door being opened and closed before it all turned dark. 

Some times later, Akaashi woke up to the white ceiling and white curtains surrounding around him. 

He blinked slowly, mind wandering trying to figuring out what had happened. His throat burning, his nose burning, basically his whole face burning and his whole body aching. His head pounding though not much but it’s enough for him to feel miserable. It was the worst feeling he ever felt. 

Before Akaashi could finish pitying himself, someone was calling his name. 

A certain someone with a certain voice that he would never forget. 

Akaashi turned his head to meet a nice pair of golden irises. Who watched him full of concern. 

“Bokuto-san.” He said, and he sounded like he never speak for a year. The action hurting his throat and Akaashi was forced to cough hard, which, of course, worsening his already sore throat and pounding head. He stopped later with a sigh and a heavy deep breath, muttering a cracked _‘thank you’_ to Bokuto who manage to find a glass of warm water for him. “What time is it?” 

Bokuto looked around, searching for a clock. “Ah, I think second period is about to end already?” 

“What?!” Akaashi suddenly tried to get up, which he regret immediately because it’s causing him to get dizzy and made stars swimming in his eyes. But the feeling slightly disappear when he felt a big and warm body suddenly moved closer to caught him in a warm embrace. 

“Whoa…calm down Akaashi, you are sick so it’s okay to skip a class.” 

“No. I’m fine Bokuto-san,” and as if to prove him wrong, Akaashi coughed again. 

He heard as Bokuto sighed, but the loud boy didn’t say anything. Instead, he guided Akaashi back to lying position and put his big palm to Akaashi’s forehead. Gently wiping away some of his hair that sticking wet from his sweat. 

Bokuto turned to take a wipe cloth. “You shouldn’t have come to practice this morning,” he said as he wiped Akaashi’s sweat away. “God, Akaashi, you are burning.” The second year setter only smiled weakly. “I’ll tell Inoue-sensei that you are awake. Don’t go anywhere.” 

_‘As if I can’_ , Akaashi thought. But instead he just rolled his eyes. 

Bokuto’s absences gave Akaashi times to think. He thought about why last night he didn’t take any vitamins before sleep which he deeply regrets it, he thought about this day’s evening practice and the fact that he couldn’t attend it, he thought about missing a chance to have a lunch with Bokuto at the rooftop like usual. 

He thought about Bokuto. 

How that third year look at him, how his hand felt when he touched Akaashi, how that warm body pressed against his when he caught Akaashi, how gentle he was when he taking care of Akaashi. 

Surely, Akaashi had fallen yet again to his captain. And the thought itself brought a pleasant warm feeling inside his chest. 

Their infirmary teacher came back later with Bokuto trailing behind. She examined Akaashi then telling him that he should go home and go check on a doctor to get a prescription. She also said that she is going to call Akaashi’s mother so she could come to pick him up. Akaashi thanked her. 

But before she left, she turned to Bokuto and watching back and forth between that third year and Akaashi then smirked, “It’s fine, Bokuto-kun, your boyfriend here is just caught a cold so you don’t have to worry. He’s not dying or something.” 

Warmth crept up on Akaashi’s cheeks but he didn’t comment anything. It was Bokuto who spluttered _‘I told you already, we are not dating!’_ which fall on deaf ears as their infirmary teacher laughed and waved her hand, shouting a _‘seriously, go back to class, Bokuto, skipping is a bad thing!’_. 

Bokuto huffed then sat back with face aflame. 

“So,” Akaashi began as their infirmary teacher left, “You were on here since…” Bokuto nodded, “You don’t have to do that, Bokuto-san.” 

“But, Akaashi! You were so quiet this morning and I thought you were mad at me because I’ve lost the proposal!” 

“Nearly.” 

“Yeah, nearly lost the proposal. But, I saw Kataoka-sensei running down the hall carrying you so I got really worried and suddenly I went to catch up with him and he said that you were burning up and fainted but then you were woken up and Inoue-sensei had given you some medicine which then make you sleepy, and…yeah, I chose to stay to accompany you in case you…well, she said that I was over worrying something but, well, Akaashi you were mad at me and before I could apologize you were fainted and I thought I was the reason so –”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi cut him, “I’m not mad at you. When we search the proposal? Yes. But not after that.” 

“Even during practice?” 

Akaashi nodded. Well, this morning, when Akaashi went silent for the whole time they walked to and from the gym, or didn’t comment on any deed Bokuto made like he usually did, it was mostly because he didn’t want to damage his already sore throat. He didn’t know that it caused a misunderstanding to Bokuto and he felt sorry for that. No wonder his senpais glanced at them with something ready to be asked out but they chose to stay in silence instead. 

He coughed again and in an instant Bokuto move to give him the water. He saw as Bokuto’s eyes shining again due to his relief and excitement. And he also noticed that Bokuto was, in fact, wearing his track suit. So it means he saw Akaashi being carried when he was going to attend his first period at the gym. No wonder that loud boy knew because the infirmary section was on the first floor and the third years classroom were all at the third floor. What a coincident. 

“Bokuto-san,” he said giving back the glass, “Promise me you’ll back to class after I went home.” 

“Eh? But – ” 

“I’m fine Bokuto-san, it’s just a cold.” 

“But Akaashi, who will accompany you at home? Oji-san and Oba-san are both working, right? What if you need something but can’t get up yourself?” 

“It’s fine Bokuto-san, I’ll be fine.” 

“But –”

“Bokuto-san, please go back to class and attend this evening’s practice, then you can come to visit me later, okay?” Bokuto looked troubled by that, but instead of making another denial, he nodded. But his face didn’t say that he agreed at all. Somehow, it brought a tiny smile to Akaashi’s face. He sighed and raising his hand, palming Bokuto’s cheek. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

As simple as that sentences sound, Bokuto cheered up again. 

Later that evening, when Akaashi still resting in his bedroom, a knock sounded on his door and it revealed that Bokuto had really came to pay a visit. 

The loud boy only went home after his setter told him so. Because the night had fallen and he has a volleyball practice in the morning. He didn’t pout like before because Akaashi promised him that he could visit again tomorrow. 

During the time Bokuto accompany his setter, he was showering him with stories and mostly it was about the practice. About how he missed his toss already and it just a day they didn’t practice together. He even brought Akaashi’s dinner to his bedroom and waiting patiently as he ate. Even Akaashi’s mother jokingly said that Bokuto was a better caretaker for Keiji than his own mother. Which immediately replied with a proud _‘thank you!’_ and a promise that he will take care of Keiji for the rest of his life. 

Akaashi remembered he turned red again that time and he blamed the fever for that, while his mother only laughed again and challenging Bokuto to keep his promise. 

Little did they know, that some years later, Bokuto really did keep his promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> The rainy season had started in my country and I have to work my ass off to get a payment. No wonder I fell sick twice in just a week period. This fic basically what I felt when it happened. Sadly, minus Bokuto in my case. You are so lucky Akaashi.  
>   
> I ever mentioned that I’m in love with YoshiYuuki pair, right? Well, shit, after watching _[Engeki Haikyuu : Tokyo no Jin](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Hyper_Projection_Play_%22Haiky%C5%AB!!%22_The_Tokyo_Match)_ , I’m completely distracted by SakuTaka. And I can’t help from picturing this fic as them! They are so perfect together! #sorrynotsorry.


End file.
